To Exist is Rare and Beautiful
by ArabellaBlack25
Summary: 'Know that you are a very good person, who would protect her daughter with her life. Know that you would fight through anything to save the one person you truly love. Know that you are not broken by what has happened. You're pure steel, I hope you know that.' AU of my AU where Kassandra Anastas lives. This is her life with her daughter, Arabella Black.
1. Part I

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just everything else you don't recognize. I also do not own the song 'From the Ground Up' by Sleeping at Last. **

**Hello, everyone! This is the AU in which Kassandra Anastas lives. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up into a couple chapters so that it wouldn't be _too_ long when you're reading it, hope you don't mind. Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. **

Part I

* * *

_One by one the knots we've tied will come undone_

_Like picking locks, we'll sow our seeds beneath the sun_

_Our accomplice is the rain,_

_With patience, that of saints_

_It grows and grows,_

_Our home sweet home_

* * *

'We're going to give you one last chance. Where is the Dark Lord?' asked Rabastan Lestrange in a low dangerous voice.

'I don't know. There haven't been any signs of him anywhere. Please, just stop,' said Kassandra, thinking her daughter didn't deserve this kind of pain in her life.

'Enough. I'm getting tired of this. Let's just leave,' said Rodolphus, getting bored with no information being brought out.

'No. Not yet,' said Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Kassandra. 'AVA –'

Suddenly the door burst open and Aurors came into the living room pointing their wands at the four Death Eaters that occupied the room. Leading the charge was Alastor Moody with his wand out.

'Drop your wands now!' he exclaimed, watching the Death Eaters, Kassandra and Arabella on the ground.

The Death Eaters dropped their wands, knowing that they were vastly outnumbered and there was no point of them fighting back when Moody looked as though he was an inch away from killing you because you tortured his number one Auror. They were put into handcuffs immediately.

'You four are under arrest for the torture to insanity of Frank and Alice Longbottom and the torture of Kassandra Anastas and Arabella Black,' said Moody.

'He'll rise again! You wait and see! We are his most loyal servants! We will be welcomed with open arms by the Dark Lord!' screeched Bellatrix, looking at the Aurors with a look of pride on her face for what she had done.

'Take the vermin away. I don't want to see their disgusting faces right now,' said Moody.

After they left the living room, he crouched down next to Kassandra, who had sweat covering her face and looked exhausted. She was shaking and taking in large, deep breaths.

'Anastas,' he said, checking her pulse in her wrist. 'Anastas, can you hear me? We'll get you to St. Mungo's soon.'

If she heard him, she didn't give any sign. The girl, her daughter, was lying on the ground a couple feet away, shaking and crying at the same time. Her arms were bleeding severely. Arabella, she was named after her aunt.

'Get Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Tell him to also come here urgently. Now!' he barked at one of the junior Aurors, who nodded his head as he went to the fireplace.

'Hey, kid,' said Moody. 'Why don't you sit on the couch or something?' He had no idea how to act around three year olds.

The kid just shook her head, still shaking where she was.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Arabella,' she replied quietly, her fingers making a clawing motion, but not to touching the cuts. Smart kid.

'Well, Arabella, there's a man named Albus Dumbledore that's going to come soon. He'll be able to sort this all out.'

'Moony,' she said in a very small voice. 'I need my Uncle Moony.'

'Remus,' Kassandra gasped out, her eyes moving around rapidly. 'Remus. Where's Remus?'

Just as she said that, two people entered the living room. First was Albus Dumbledore with a grave look on his face. Following him was Remus Lupin with a sad, terrified expression.

'Uncle Moony!' Arabella exclaimed, using strength that only a three year old could have and threw herself onto him, clinging to the parts she could reach.

'Arabella! What happ –' he stopped midsentence after seeing his best friend on the ground and the blood that was accompanying his goddaughter.

'Remus,' Kassandra said, her hand trying to reach out for him. 'Remus, I need you –'

'I got you, Kas, I got you,' he said, crouching down to her. 'I'll take you to St Mungo's. Don't –'

'Cooper!' barked Moody, grabbing one of the junior Aurors towards him. 'Help Lupin take Anastas to St Mungo's. Make sure she gets the best, do you understand me?' he was pointing his wand threateningly (trying to be discrete) at the boy's gut, but he's sure everybody knew what he was doing (except for the kid).

Cooper helped Remus pick Kassandra up, who slumped against Remus, not wanting anybody else to touch her.

'Remus,' she said, barely even a whisper. 'Remus, where's Ara? Her arms… Oh, Remus… they tortured my baby… my baby…'

Tears were slowly making their way down her face and Dumbledore picked up Arabella, who didn't put up much of a fight.

'Remus, we have to go,' he said sharply. 'Now.'

'Dad,' whispered Kassandra, her eyes wondering all over the house. 'Dad… I'm sorry… Ma… I'm sorry… I should have been watching her… She was my sister too…'

Remus nodded towards Dumbledore, swallowing the lump in his throat at the mention of Arabella Torell. He put his other arm under her legs and picked her up. Kassandra was muttering under her breath and sobbing quietly against Remus's shirt.

* * *

Remus was sitting outside Arabella's room in St. Mungo's while she was getting patched up. She kept asking for her mother, and Remus had no idea what to tell her. Your mother's upstairs and she muttering under her breath like a lunatic? That she doesn't know where she is and keeps shaking and asking for her dead parents and her dead sister?

He heard footsteps and a clunking noise coming his way. Dumbledore and Moody were walking towards him and he stood up.

'How is she?' asked Dumbledore, reaching him first.

After arriving at St Mungo's, they switched and Remus took Arabella to see the Healer as she kept screaming and crying and wouldn't calm down, no matter how many times Dumbledore asked her. He took Kassandra up to the fourth floor for spell damage while Arabella was on the first.

'She's getting her cuts healed, there might be some permanent scars since most of them were pretty deep,' said Remus.

'How is she mentally?'

'She's not good. She keeps crying. I tried to calm her down but nothing's working. They made me leave the room so that they can check her properly. I don't know what else to do,' said Remus, as his voice started to crack. 'How's Kas?'

'She's…' Dumbledore began, not sure how to approach this. 'She keeps crying and muttering under her breath. They say there's still hope for her sanity, but it's going to be a long recovery. She's been through a lot today, Remus... She's been asking for Sirius.'

Remus wanted to growl at the name. The traitor that left his family for Voldemort. She should put his name as far away from her mind as possible.

'What's going to happen to those Death Eaters?' Remus asked, scowling at the mention of Sirius.

'Trial in front of the Council. Hopefully put away for life,' replied Moody.

Remus nodded. 'Arabella will stay with me until Kas's healed. I'll take care of her.'

Dumbledore nodded understanding and turned to leave for the Ministry, going to sort out the problems of the day.

'I'll go sit with Anastas,' said Moody, turning to head to the fourth floor.

Soon after, the door opened and the Healer let Remus into the room. The Healer told him that she was sleeping and that they were going to keep her overnight to watch some of the deeper cuts on her arms. Remus nodded and entered the room, seeing Arabella's sleeping form on the bed.

_She looked so innocent. She doesn't deserve this _he thought as he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to her bed. _I'm going to protect you. No one is ever going to hurt you again, _as he stroked her hair with tears in his eyes.

* * *

There was hope for her. That what the Healers told Remus during the months he went to go make sure she was recovering. There was hope for her. She could pull through this, not like Frank or Alice. They were completely gone. Sanity ran from their minds by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus tried to visit them, but couldn't go through with it. Not seeing Frank's smiling face or Alice teasing him was something he didn't want to face yet.

Remus waited patiently in the large, dull beige room with three metal tables. He looked around to see an elder Healer in the corner, writing in some sort of records book. The scratching of quill against parchment was the only sound in the room, but then the doors to the room opened and in walked in Kassandra and a Healer escorting her.

Remus stood up immediately at her sight. She lost a lot of weight in the past couple of months. Her cheeks were hollow, her hair was oily and seemed to be thinning, and her once bright brown eyes were now dully and empty. She sat down across from Remus and gave him a feebly smile that didn't brighten up her face.

'How are you?' Remus asked her.

'Fine,' she said quietly. 'Healers said I'm getting better. Stopped shaking a while ago. Stopped talking to myself as well. How is she?'

'She's getting there,' said Remus, nodding his head. 'She's stopped yelling at me a while ago, but her nightmares are still there.'

Kassandra nodded. 'What about the case?'

Remus winced at the mention. 'Walburga's still trying to get the date moved forward, but it's pretty set in two months' time. Narcissa Malfoy is now thrown into the mix. They're both stating that you're an unfit parent.'

'They both want custody of the only thing that's keeping me sane,' whispered Kassandra.

For a brief moment, Remus saw a flicker of fire in Kassandra's eyes. It was a flicker of her old self.

'Two months' time, right?' Kassandra asked.

'Yeah.'

'I can do that.'

* * *

Lucius Malfoy knew how to talk, that's for sure.

'A child like young Miss Black should be with a loving caring family that can provide her with financial stability and love. My wife, Narcissa, can provide Miss Black with as much love and warmth she does with my son, Draco. Not only will Miss Black have love from me and Narcissa, but also a brother's love. Do we all believe Kassandra Anastas could provide that for Miss Black? Tortured and so unstable? I know that with us, Miss Black's dreams and wishes can be fulfilled, just like how we provided for the Department of Potions and Plant Diseases at St. Mungo's when they were running low on supplies –'

'Enough,' said Dumbledore, standing up.

Everyone turned towards him. He stood up straight, nose flared, eyes burning with cold fury – there stood the man Voldemort was afraid of. There was the living proof.

Remus was very thankful for Dumbledore interrupting. He was getting tired of watching Lucius Malfoy talk. He was tired of Lucius Malfoy in general, actually. Walburga Black and Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be one of the only people, besides the committee, who nodded along and was listening to him with interest. Glancing over at Andromeda, he could tell that she wanted to jump over to them and wring their necks.

In the center of the room stood a single high chair containing a very frightful, young child. Arabella hugged her knees to her chest and started at everyone with wide and scared grey eyes. Remus didn't want to bring her, not one bit, but the Ministry practically ordered him to do so. Cold heartless bastards. They wanted a child to see all of this, to go through all of this. He resisted the urge many times to go to her and hug her, to protect her from all the vultures.

Then the door to the courtroom opened and everybody turned towards it. In walked Alastor Moody, who was supporting a very weak looking Kassandra. She was clutching onto his arm. She seemed to have aged years with dark circles on her eyes and looking slightly faint.

Walburga Black's eyes widened, certainly not expecting this. Lucius Malfoy froze while Narcissa looked defeated. Dumbledore walked around his seat and conjured up another seat next to Arabella's. He helped her into it and she gave him a smile of gratitude.

Kassandra looked relieved to be sitting, as though she had just made the walk of her life, and then scanned the courtroom. She smiled at Arabella, who was staring at her in wonderment. She then turned towards the council and gave them an even bigger smile, though anybody could see there was no warmth in them.

'Well, I believe this is what you call 'just in the nick of time',' she said.

'Miss Anastas,' said Fudge, peering down at her in shock, 'what on Earth are you doing here?'

Kassandra raised her eyebrows. 'Well, fighting for my daughter, of course. Did you really think I wasn't going to fight for my own flesh and blood? For the child I carried for months? For the child I held after the Healers gave her to me? I was the first one to hold her. I held her when she laughed and when she cried. I am not going to stay in bed during this time. _Sir_.'

'That was not what I meant, Ms Anastas,' said Fudge, looking offended and a tad bit angry.

'Yes, well, I think you should throw this case away, Sir,' said Kassandra, smiling at him coyly.

There was a small smile blooming on Remus's face. There was the old Kassandra right there.

'There is obviously no point whatsoever. We're clearly wasting a lot of precious time considering you still haven't had Bellatrix Lestrange's trial yet, and I would like to be present for that, if you don't mind. I'd like to see her face one more time before she's locked up in Azkaban for good.'

Kassandra then turned towards Walburga and the Malfoy's, who looked at her as though she had risen from the dead. Kassandra threw then a dirty look.

'Oh, and I have this as well,' said Kassandra, reaching into her pocket and taking out a small scroll of parchment. 'This is from Healer Den.'

One of the junior assistants got the scroll from Kassandra and passed it over to Fudge, who looked at it before giving it to Amelia Bones.

'She's right, Sir,' said Amelia Bones from Fudge's right. 'There is clearly no point in this case since the mother is clearly alive and sane in the matter. Healer Den has stated that she is of no harm to herself or her daughter.'

'We'll take it to a vote,' said Fudge. 'I will now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe that Arabella Black should be in the custody of the Malfoys.'

Remus counted. Five people raised their hands, two of them trembling and one shot their hand straight up with a smug look on their face.

'And if you believe that Arabella Black should remain with her mother.'

Everybody else raised their hand confidently. In the middle of the court room, Arabella raised her hand as well. Remus couldn't help but smile at her.

'I hereby close this case. Arabella Black will remain in her mother's custody. You may all leave now.'

Walburga was clearly not happy and had no problem making sure everybody heard her. The Malfoys left the room quickly, looking embarrassed, and someone called for Aurors to escort Walburga away.

Remus quickly got out of his seat, trying to get past the stream of people making their way out of the courtroom. Once he got passed those people, he was face to face with the image of Kassandra kneeling on the floor, hugging Arabella and kissing the side of her head.

Kassandra then looked up at Remus and Andromeda, giving them a grateful smile. She stood up and carried Arabella in her arms.

'Anyone up for a burger?'

* * *

There was a small diner a few blocks from the entrance to the Ministry. It was run by a family that, as they advertised, made the greatest burgers in town. Remus sat down beside Andromeda, across from Kassandra and Arabella. He looked at the table. Out of the six plates, he only had claim to one. A small sandwich. Andromeda got a chicken salad while Arabella got a small cheeseburger.

Kassandra ordered a double cheeseburger with bacon, a large plate of fries, a chicken breast, and a chocolate milkshake. She was chewing down everything with ketchup on her cheeks and mustard on her fingers.

* * *

Kassandra sat beside Andromeda, whose eyes were emotionless ad fixed on the chair in the middle of the room. There was total silence in the dungeon, broken only by the dry sobs of Crouch's wife. Kassandra has been waiting for this day for weeks.

She braced herself when Crouch said, 'Bring them in.'

The door to the dungeon opened. Six Dementors entered, bringing in a group of four people. There men were chained to the floor while the woman was chained to the chair.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in the chair as though it was some sort of throne. She was proud. Her face didn't show any emotion, but her posture and her demeanor was enough to go on. Rodolphus Lestrange was looking blankly up at Crouch as Rabastan was more nervous, his eyes darting around the room. He looked at Kassandra briefly before darting his eyes away. Barty Crouch Jr. was looking petrified.

Barty Crouch Sr. then stood up. He looked down at the four of the prisoners with pure hatred.

'You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law,' he said clearly, 'so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime so heinous –'

'Father,' said Crouch Jr. 'Father… please…'

' – that we have rarely heard the likes of it within this court,' said Crouch, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice. 'We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing Auror Frank Longbottom, subjecting him and his wife, Alice Longbottom, to the Cruciatus Curse when they would not give you information on the whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named –'

'Father, I didn't!' shrieked Crouch Jr. in chains below. 'I didn't, I swear it! Father, don't send me back to the Dementors –'

'You are further accused,' bellowed Crouch, 'of using the Cruciatus Curse on Auror Kassandra Anastas when she as well did not give up any information, as well as her daughter, Arabella Black, using the Cruciatus Curse and a knife to further torture the girl in front of her mother. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the life of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury –'

'Mother!' screamed Crouch Jr. below, and the witch beside Crouch began to sob, rocking back and forth. 'Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!'

'I now ask the jury,' shouted Crouch, 'to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!'

Together, the witches and wizards along the right side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap. Crouch Jr. began to scream.

'No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!'

The Dementors were back in the room. Bellatrix got up from her throne quietly. She looked around the room with a haughty expression and when her eyes found Kassandra's, she smirked and blew her a kiss.

'The Dark Lord will rise again, Anastas!' She looked towards Crouch. 'Throw us in Azkaban! We will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!'

But Crouch Jr. was trying to fight off the Dementors, even though they were draining his energy. The crowd was jeering, some of them on their feet, as Bellatrix swept out of the dungeon.

'I am your son!' Crouch Jr. screamed at his father. 'I am your son!'

'You are no son of mine!' bellowed Crouch, his eyes bulging suddenly. 'I have no son!'

The witch beside him gave a great gasp and slumped in her seat. She had fainted. Couch appeared not to have noticed.

'Take then away!' Crouch roared at the Dementors, spit flying from his mouth. 'Take then away, and may they rot there!'

'Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!'

* * *

Remus entered the cemetery, already knowing where he was going. Within a few short minutes, he was face to face with a worn-out Kassandra, cigarette in one hand and twirling something small in the other. She was sitting on top of Hekabe's tombstone, right in between Isaak's and Arabella's. He legs were on either side of the tombstone, stretched out in her jeans and she could touch the other tombstones with the tips of her feet.

'I thought you quit,' said Remus, looking at the cigarette. Nasty habit she developed during her later years at Hogwarts. She said she stopped when she became pregnant with Arabella.

'I thought you weren't my mother,' Kassandra snapped.

Remus chose to ignore her tone of voice for the sake of their friendship and so that he could get on with this day.

'How was it?' he asked.

Kassandra drew a long drag as smoke clouded her face for a moment.

'I didn't want them arrested,' she said in a low voice. 'I didn't want a trial for them. They didn't deserve it. I want them all dead, and I wanted it to be slow and painful, just like the way they almost killed my child. I wanted to grab kitchen knives and make sure they bleed out. I wanted to torture them just like they did with Alice and Frank.'

Remus winced at the images. 'That's a natural reaction. The desire for revenge is natural, and you already know that. They're in Azkaban and they're in there for life.'

'But Arabella,' she whispered. 'She keeps having nightmares, Remus. She keeps waking up and screaming and her cuts... they just…'

'Keep opening, I know,' said Remus.

'I don't know what to do,' she said softly. 'Everything's so… fucked up just like how it used to be. It's supposed to be a time of peace and happiness. Then shit like this happens… I saw them, Frank and Alice, while I was at St. Mungo's. It's not right. Their boy, Neville, they will never get to know him. He'll never get to know how great his parents are or how smart Frank was or how Alice just knew when to cheer people up…'

'Then fix it,' said Remus. 'You can do that, you know you can. You work for Mad-Eye Moody. When things are messed up, you fix it. He's offered you your old job back. Take it, and fix everything. You're an Auror, Kas. Start acting like one.'

* * *

Kassandra and Arabella moved out of the house and into another one on the other side of Godric's Hollow. Kassandra still wanted to stay in the same village, just not the same house. The house was pretty much the same, but a bit bigger.

Remus stayed with them for a couple months, making sure that his best friend and his goddaughter were both fine. The guest room became his room, but he often found Arabella sneaking in and Kassandra occasionally.

* * *

Kassandra twirls her wedding ring around her fingers. She sometimes wonders what would have happened if Sirius didn't go to Azkaban, if he didn't betray Lily and James. She wonders what it would be like if he was right there with her, helping her, supporting her and Arabella.

But she tries her best not to think of such things. She tries her best with the life she's leading right now. She doesn't have time to dwell on dreams when she's needed by her daughter. She can do this. She prays and tries her best.

* * *

She sometimes can't sleep at night. She sits by the window in her room, looking out and waiting. She waits for disaster to come through and destroy everything again. She waits for someone to break the door down, to take Arabella, to hurt her, to attack or kill her.

She waits for someone to take Arabella away, or to take Remus away. She waits for someone to tell her that Bellatrix Lestrange did the inevitable and broke out of Azkaban, on the run to finish what she had started.

Nothing happens after a while, but she still can't breathe properly even when she hears a small crack or a squeak. She jumps and her heart races wildly.

Remus calms her down. She feels safe with him. She curls up on his side and clutches his shirt. She breaths in his scent. He smells of the woods and sometimes hot chocolate. This gives her comfort and she breaths easily with him around.

* * *

'You have to get up,' said Remus, looking down at her.

'Not yet,' said Kassandra, snuggling closer to him.

'It's your first day back at work,' said Remus, the tips of his fingers gently moving up and down her arm.

'I don't want to get up, Moony,' Kassandra said, moving her head so that it was pressed against his neck.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment. It's been a while since anything between him and a woman happened. He certainly didn't think of Kassandra in such a way, but he couldn't help but react to her. He moved his body so that he was lying on his hip and with both hands around her waist. She moved closer, eyes still closed, and her lips were pressed against his jaw. She then opened her eyes and looked at him.

Slowly, very slowly he may add, her lips moved against his skin and pressed against his. It wasn't earth shattering or breathing taking. It was quite ordinary. Just a normal chaste kiss. Her lips were dry and he knew his lips were cracked.

He then pulled away, but their lips were still close together. 'We can't.'

'We can,' she whispered.

She kissed him again with more force, her body pushed against his, her hands on his jaw. He reciprocated. One hand in her hair, another on her hips, and if he closed his eyes, it almost seemed right.

'Ma!' Arabella cried from the kitchen. 'MA!'

They broke the kiss instantly at her voice. Kassandra's cheeks turned crimson and she quickly sits up, putting her head in her hands.

'I'll get her some breakfast,' she said very quietly as she got up from the bed and walked out of the door without turning to look at him.

* * *

She misses Sirius in a way she hasn't for in a long time. She tries her best not to think about him. But when she looks at Arabella, her daughter that pushes her food around in her plate with a frown on her face, Kassandra can't help but remember how much she looks like Sirius at that moment. The have the same eyes, the same frown, and the same need for space whenever disaster hits them.

Then there are times when Arabella is messy and mischievous and tries to hide whenever she needs to take a bath. And when she laughs, Kassandra always looks over her shoulder to make sure it isn't Sirius, because, _my god_, they have the same laugh and she aches for her old life.

But things happen for a reason. They happened the way they were supposed to, or so Remus tells her.

'You know how much stronger you are because of what happened,' he tells her. 'You are stronger for yourself and for Arabella. Your love has strengthened. You saved yourself and your daughter. Everything happens for a reason, and you have found strength in that. Know that you are a very good person, who would protect her daughter with her life. Know that you would fight through anything to save the one person you truly love. Know that you are not broken by what has happened. You're pure steel, I hope you know that.'

Kassandra clings onto Remus's words and it makes things easier. Especially that kiss.

* * *

Something changes between them, but it doesn't at the same time. Remus still lives with them. He can never seem to part with them for more than a few short hours and Arabella constantly wonders where he is. He worries about the dreams and the nightmares and whether or not they are okay.

He learns to slowly become more calm, but he doesn't want to lose either one of them. He's afraid that something is going to happen to them and they're going to be gone from his life permanently. They are the only family he has left.

So when Kassandra comes back all proud after closing her first case since her return, he knows that things are very different now. Remus places his hand on her cheeks, waiting for her to move away from him. When she doesn't, he kisses her and she drops the file she was holding and wraps her arms around his neck.

It doesn't take long for them to become physical in their newfound relationship. He already knows everything about her and she knows all the details about his life. He knows what makes her tick and what makes her cry and what brightens up her day. She, in turn, knows what to do after a full moon and what he likes to read and what makes him laugh (not a giggle, but a belly shaking, ground stomping laugh).

* * *

Remus is the kind of man you take home to meet your parents. Kassandra snorted. That's exactly what happened. She brought him over to meet her mother and stepfather. She was the first one to bring him over, not her sister. He is kind and gentle and she loves him.

Kassandra doesn't know how much she loves him, but she does, truly does. She loves him when he wakes up first and makes her coffee (two teaspoons of sugar and just a little bit of milk). She loves him when he sits down and listens to Arabella's nightmares (the reoccurring ones and the new ones that pop up). She loves him when he smiles as Arabella redirects her pain towards Quidditch and picks a team that neither one of them likes (she's a diehard Harpie while he will always be devoted to the Bats). She loves him during a full moon when all she wants to do is hug him and she loves him after a full moon when she tends to his injuries.

She loves him even after she finds out she's pregnant and he disappears for days. She loves him even when she wishes this wasn't his baby, but Sirius's. She loves Remus Lupin, but she wishes it was Sirius's because she can't image a baby with grey eyes or shining black hair.

In her dreams, Sirius is with her because as much as she loves Remus, Kassandra is still _in _love with Sirius Black and that still hasn't changed. Though there's a part of her that wishes she could hate Sirius Black as much as the rest of the wizarding world hates him.

* * *

'So, I'm getting a sister?' Arabella asked. Her face was scrunched up in confusion.

'Or a brother,' said Kassandra softly. 'I don't know yet, Ara.'

Arabella nodded, but still confused. 'Are you and Moony getting married?'

'No,' said Kassandra, shaking her head. She can't image being married to anybody else besides Sirius Black.

'Where is Moony?'

'I don't know,' said Kassandra. 'I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he'll be back soon.'

'Oh, okay,' said Arabella, frowning. After a few minutes, she said, 'I hope it's a girl.'

Kassandra smiled. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' said Arabella, nodding her head keenly. 'Girls are more fun.'

Kassandra agreed. 'They are.'

Whether or not Remus comes back, she knows she'll be fine without him. She can raise Arabella and the new baby without him.

* * *

'Sit down, Lupin,' said Mad-Eye Moody, kicking a chair for him to take a seat in.

Remus sat down quietly in Mad-Eye's house, shaking a bit and wondering what to do next. Stay or flight. Kas or no Kas. Raise a child or be alone again.

'What's the problem?' Mad-Eye asked him.

In all honesty, Mad-Eye was the last person he would go to with this problem, but he was really desperate to talk to someone about it.

'I – I never should have been with her,' he said in a hushed tone. 'It was – it was a mistake and I've regretted it ever since. I don't know what to do now. The baby will be exactly like me, I'm sure of it. How – how can I live when I know I have passed on my condition to an innocent child? I never should I persuaded this – _this _relationship! I have made her an outcast!'

Mad-Eye's lips curled. He was disgusted with Remus. His hands were itching towards his wand. His hands were itching towards anything that could cause Remus potential harm. Mad-Eye then settled for the calmer approach.

'She's already an outcast, Lupin,' he said gravely. 'No one wants to work with her in the Department. They call her a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any second. They call her daughter a freak and they call your relationship with her disgusting. If you leave her, you're only proving them right. Go back and apologize for the way you've acted. Go back on your hands and knees and apologize. Beg for forgiveness and a second chance. Believe you me, you need them as much as they need you. They keep you sane as much as you keep them sane. And if you ever think of leaving her in that condition, remember that I promised her father that I would look out for her, and I will hurt you if you hurt her. But I'll have to beat her to it.'

* * *

Arabella was bouncing up and down on the couch, ecstatic beyond reason. Kassandra watched her fondly, rubbing her already protruding belly. Kassandra was happy for a different reason then Arabella's. Arabella was happy that it was a girl, Kassandra was happy to hear that she was beating the odds.

They told her that given her history, it wouldn't last the first month, but here she was, belly swollen. The Healers told her that Remus's genes were the ones keeping her alive. It fought against her broken body. It was helping her fight. Her baby was fighting to survive. She was fighting to be brought into the world. She was fighting to see her sister and her mother and her father… wherever he was. Her daughter was fighting.

* * *

He doesn't deserve a family. The wizarding world has confirmed that in his mind. He doesn't deserve a child. People jeer at the thought of him passing his genes onto a baby when they learn of him being what he is. He's not worth it. He knows he's not.

But then he talks to Dumbledore after Mad-Eye and he makes up his mind.

'You are a man of integrity and honour, Remus,' said Dumbledore. 'You are compassionate, intelligent, brave, and kind. You see the good in people and you have a sense of humour, just like James. You are perceptive and protective, if not, you wouldn't have taken Arabella in when Kassandra was at St. Mungo's. What child wouldn't want to call you their father?'

Dumbledore paused as Remus blinked at him. The portraits around them weren't pretending to sleep anymore.

'Would you ever forgive yourself if you left all of them? Could you live with yourself like that, Remus? Because I don't think you can. I think you need them more than they need you. You can't survive without them.'

* * *

Remus stumbles back into the house in the dead of the night. It's been weeks since he found out the news, weeks since he's talked to Moody and Dumbledore and considered their words. It's been weeks and he knows what to do: Be there. He can't leave them, neither one of them. He can't leave Arabella or Kas or the baby. He can't leave them and run off. As much as he doesn't want the baby to grow up with a father like him, he can't just disappear. He swallows his pride (what's left of it) and enters the house.

Kassandra is already there, her head bent over various books and files. She sits cross legged on the floor, her belly on her legs and her eyes scanning each page very quickly. The moment he enters, she looks up and watches him for a moment.

'Hey,' she said quietly.

'Hello,' said Remus.

Awkward silence falls between them. He doesn't know how to express the sorrow he was feeling or how much he wants to take it all back.

But then Kassandra looks through her papers and pulls a folded piece out and her hand reaches out towards him, paper in between the gaps of her fingers.

'Take it,' she says quietly. 'You'll want to see it.'

Remus pursed his lips together for a moment before walking forward and taking the paper. He sits on the couch and unfolds it. A small photograph falls out. He picks it up immediately and looks at the black and white picture. He doesn't really see it, but he looks at the paper and it's there. The thing he had been dreading, it was laid out in front of him.

_GENDER: FEMALE, ONE _

_STATUS: ALIVE, HUMAN_

'So…' began Remus, his voice dry. 'So, it's fine? It's not a...'

'It's not a werewolf, Remus,' said Kassandra. 'I know you're worried about passing you condition to a child, Moody told me. I know you're terrified of it, but a part of your gene is keeping the baby alive. With my wounded body and your genes, the baby is fighting because of you. You're giving the baby hope.'

'Hope,' whispered Remus into the night. 'Hope…'

Kassandra then cleared her throat. 'But I do thing we have to talk about this relationship. I do love you, Remus, you know I do, but –'

'You're not in love with me, I know,' said Remus, cutting her off. 'I know, Kas. I love you too, but not in that way.'

'Okay, good,' said Kassandra, sighing.

* * *

Months go by and they return to their old routine. Arabella is happy to see Remus back in the house and won't stop talking about the new baby and all the things they are going to do together when it can walk.

Kassandra imagines all the things that she and her sister did as children. Play at the park, throw dirt at each other, bake cookies with Hekabe… These are the things that kept her sane when she went into labour in the morning of a rainy day.

Despite the greyness of the outside, St. Mungo's was brightened. Her daughter practically slips out without any problem or complication and when Kassandra hears the small scream, she slumps against the chair. When she is placed into her mother's arms, Kassandra hasn't felt this happy in a long time. Bellatrix Lestrange nearly destroyed her, but her new daughter is looking up at her with hazel eyes and somehow that seems to make things better. It's incredible how by one look, babies can heal a broken heart.

'What's her name, Mummy?' Arabella asked.

Four years old, she still has nightmares and still hasn't gotten over the horrors of her life. But she is like her mother and she pushes forward the only way a four year old could. She throws herself into other things, like her mother, and pretends that her problems don't exist, like her mother. Remus doesn't approve of it, but he can't stand to sit her down and lay everything out in the open. He doesn't have the heart to do so.

'Well, Remus, what is her name?' Kassandra asks, looking up at him.

She is fortunate to have a child with her best friend. He is a good person to her, to Arabella, and now, to the new baby. She may not love him and he may not love her (not like that anyway), but she is fortunate to have him in her life, in Arabella's life. He will be a great father; he already has enough practice with Arabella.

Remus smiled at her and gently laid his hand on Arabella's head, his eyes on his own daughter.

'Hope,' he says. 'Hope Korina Lupin sounds nice.'

Hope Korina, a promise to the future and a promise for brighter days. A promise of laughs and smiles. A promise of strength and stability. Kassandra's daughter is a promise to her that things are going to get better.

* * *

Arabella is ever the doting sister. She stands on her tip-toes, looking over the crib and whispering to her sister how much fun they will have when she gets bigger. She showers Hope with kisses and holds her hand when she begins to walk.

Remus is hesitant, just like he always is. He's scared to hold her at first, fearing that he will break her, but once he gets the hang of it, he never wants to let go. He carries Hope everywhere, showing her off to strangers that smile at a new father's proudness.

Kassandra loves Hope with all her heart. She never thought she could love anything as much as she loves her children. Her children give her a new found sense of happiness she never thought she would ever feel again.

But there are days when she looks into the garden and sees Arabella chasing a wobbly-legged Hope. Their high-pitched laughs reach her ears and there is a small, but sharp pain in Kassandra's heart. Arabella and Hope remind her so much of herself and her sister. Their looks, save for their eyes, are exactly like hers and her sister.

Arabella and Hope are Kassandra and Arabella reborn. Each born from different fathers but same mothers. Arabella already reminds her so much of herself, while Hope is exactly like her sister, ecstatically happy and oblivious to the world

So, naturally, Kassandra is worried that she has become Hekabe, and that they're all destined to make the same mistakes as they did in the past. She doesn't want Arabella to turn out like her, hating the world and pursuing revenge. She doesn't want Hope to turn out like Arabella, her sweet sister dead before her time. And she doesn't want to turn into Hekabe. She doesn't want to turn into her mother. She doesn't want to turn into her, making the same mistakes, because Kassandra's sure that if she does, her girls will follow in her footsteps.

Kassandra will not make the same mistakes as Hekabe. Arabella and Hope will not make the same mistakes as her. She's going to be sure of that.

* * *

Kassandra tries dating, though none of her dates last very long. They're very nice, but Remus is uncharacteristically snappish. Hope runs them out by trying to act as though she's possessed by the Devil himself. Arabella smirks in the corner, satisfied at her handy work.

Kassandra knows to blame Arabella for Remus and Hope's behaviour.

But she still wears her wedding ring in a silver chain around her neck. It's always tucked in her shirt. She doesn't let anybody see it.

She's married. Her husband is in jail. She has a complicated relationship with her best friend as they share a child and she's not ready and she has no idea when she's going to be ready. So she breaks off very date she ever has and goes on being a mother because that's the most important role and relationship she has.

She doesn't really have much time for romance in her life, anyway. Her days are filled with work and her daughters.

Arabella is part of the local junior Quidditch league while Hope is slowly following her footsteps. She bakes cookies for the team while reminding Remus to but extra juice for everyone. She makes sure Arabella is getting along with her teammates and makes sure Hope isn't too attached to the rabbit she found in their backyard because they can't afford another mouth.

Work is filled with bring justice and she can't stop even with Scott Briansk wants to take her out for coffee or when Shane Showiest asks her out to dinner. She works closely with Kingsley Shacklebolt and she tires her best to just focus on her work because sometimes, just sometimes, the loneliness is excruciating and all she has to hug is her extra pillow.

* * *

Arabella gets into a fight with someone on the team. Beatrice has the audacity to hit her daughter and Arabella hits back, to Kassandra's horror. The both end up with black eyes and Beatrice looks worse off than Arabella.

'_Control_ you daughter,' Beatrice's mother hissed towards Kassandra, while trying to shield Beatrice from Arabella.

Arabella gives Beatrice a dark look and the young girl hides behind her mother's legs. Beatrice and her mother walk away and Kassandra is left standing there with the coach.

'What happened?' ask Kassandra asks Arabella.

Arabella just shrugs and looks away, picking the corner of her lip that was red with some blood.

'The girls were having an argument about her father,' the coach explained to her. 'Arabella is not off the team, but she'll be benched for the rest of the season and I think you should have a talk with her. I understand it's a difficult subject and I won't hold it against neither one of you.'

Kassandra smiles kindly at the coach and she gathers up Arabella's equipment and heads to her car. Arabella is quiet on the way back to the house and Kassandra is as well. She wonders just how much Arabella knows and just how much pain she is in knowing that Sirius, her father, is in jail.

Without a second thought, Kassandra changes course and she's on her way towards the closest diner. She orders two chocolate milkshakes and stares at Arabella, waiting for her to meet her gaze. She stares at the black eye and the split lip and wishes Arabella would meet her eyes.

But she picks at the napkins. Tearing them into halves, then quarters, eights, and until they are in a pile in front of them.

The waitress brings them the milkshakes and Arabella finally looks up, accidently looking at Kassandra.

'Ara, I need to know what happened during practice.'

Arabella grinds her jaw and stares at the straw. Her gazed if fixated and she won't dare to look up at Kassandra.

'Beatrice said that I was a loser,' Arabella said quietly. 'That I had no father because he didn't want me. She said that he was a crazy maniac and that I'm going to turn into him and blow up the whole team. She told me that her father told her this and I said that her father was pathetic and stupid and she hit me and I hit back.'

Kassandra grips the cup tighter with each word.

'Arabella, there are always going to be people that are going to say mean things to you –'

'I don't want to talk about it,' snapped Arabella, tears in her eyes. She then stood up, drink untouched. 'I don't want to talk about Beatrice or her mother or her _stupid_ father. I don't want to talk about _him_ or go home and have Remus talk to me about it. I don't want to talk about how my _father _is in jail while Hope's is at our house right now or how _he_ made a decision to not be there for us… for me.'

Arabella took a deep breath and whoever was in the diner was now staring at her. She walked out of there quickly, slamming the door behind her.

'Kids,' scoffed the man at the booth beside hers.

'Shut up,' Kassandra snapped at him. She put some money down on the table, gave the man a dark look and followed Arabella out of the diner. She found her at the car, sitting on the ground next to the back tire. Kassandra sighed and sat beside her. Arabella was staring at the other car and Kassandra followed suit.

'There are always going to be people that are going to say mean things to you,' said Kassandra, starting over again. 'They're going to say hurtful things, mean things, but you have to ignore them. You have to be the bigger person, even if you want to hurt them back and make them feel the same pain you do.'

'Whatever,' mumbled Arabella. 'I don't care anyways.'

Kassandra looked at Arabella. 'You do care. If you didn't, you wouldn't have yelled at me in the diner or try to hide the fact that you're crying. You care a lot. It's eating away at you and you're lying to yourself to get through this, but it's not working, now, is it?'

Arabella didn't say anything. She just bit her lips and looked away, glancing at the other cars.

'Does it hurt that Hope's father and yours are not the same person?' Kassandra asks.

Arabella shrugged. 'Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.'

'How?' The question slipped out and Kassandra wanted to take it back. She didn't want to know how much it hurt her Arabella to see Remus and Hope.

'He sings to her sometimes,' Arabella said quietly. 'And he reads to her at night. She looks a little like him. She has his eyes and all I see in the mirror is _him_. It's just a reminder of how different me and Hope are. She has Remus as a father while I have… _Sirius_.'

'Do you hate him?' Kassandra asked.

Arabella opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. 'I don't know,' she gritted out. Her jaw was clenched. 'I don't know if I hate him. I just hate how he killed all those people and left us. Do you hate him?'

Kassandra wanted to tell her no. She thought about all those times she spent with Sirius. The good times they had together, laughing and smiling and being with each other and just how comfortable they were, but instead she said, 'I don't know. Sometimes I do, but then I look at you and I don't hate him so much. He gave me you and I can't hate him for that.'

Arabella gave her a single nod before putting her head on her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and Kassandra hugs her close.

'Everything's going to be fine,' Kassandra whispered. 'I promise you. Everything is going to be fine.'

They sit there for a while. Arabella sits on her lap while Kassandra rocks her back and forth, soothing her hair. People fill into their cars, glancing at them, but Kassandra gives them a look and they are left alone.

'You wanna go home?' Kassandra asks quietly.

Arabella nods against Kassandra's chest and they get in the car. Arabella's head leans against the window as she picks the car belt.

They reach the house and Kassandra turns to Arabella. 'Come here.' She hugs her daughter close and kisses the top of her head. 'I love you so much. I'm sorry if I cause you any pain. I wish I could take it back and make everything better.'

'It's fine, Mum,' mumbled Arabella. 'You can let go of me now.'

'Few more minutes,' said Kassandra, hugging Arabella closer.

Arabella sighed and relaxed against Kassandra's chest. After a few seconds, Kassandra kissed Arabella's cheek and continued to do so. She kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and her chin until Arabella finally let out a small laugh.

'Mum, stop,' said Arabella, pushing Kassandra away a little.

'Okay, okay, I get it,' conceded Kassandra, cupping Arabella's left cheek. 'I love you.' One last kiss on the cheek. 'Go inside and get some dinner.'

Arabella left the car and Kassandra followed her inside slowly. The Quidditch equipment are left in the car, forgotten.

Hope and Remus are in the kitchen, putting dinner together. They are a duo when it comes to cooking. They work well with each other in sync and Kassandra sees it. She sees how Arabella can hate them and their relationship, their bond. They have something Arabella doesn't. She's the odd person out.

It was the same thing she felt with Abel and Arabella, and Kassandra hoped that she wasn't making the same mistakes her mother made. She didn't want her family to turn out like that. The uneasiness and hatred filled the house with bonds that can never be mended or fixed.

But then Remus looks up at them, smiling and Arabella hugs him close, squeezing his shoulders. She mumbles something to him and he quickly hugs back, whispering something to her. Kassandra sees Arabella smiling and letting out a shaky laugh.

She watches this and knows that she is not her mother. That this house is filled with love and how Arabella would protect Hope with her life and how Hope looks up to her older sister. It doesn't matter if Sirius fathered Arabella because her dad, the person she goes to if she has a nightmare or a problem is Remus. He took care of her, looked after her, and she is just as much his daughter as Hope is.

Hope then declares that dinner is ready, her voice filled with pride and they all sit down. They make jokes during dinner, Hope more than anyone. She can always sense if Arabella is unhappy and Kassandra's heart swells with pride when Hope brightens Arabella up with her joke about the Bats (Remus bits back a retort when Arabella laughs).

'What did you tell her?' Kassandra asks Remus later that night. They put the girls to bed. Hope was sleeping with Arabella that night and Kassandra was sure they were staying up right now, gossiping about something or another. Most likely about the neighbourhood boy Hope has a crush on.

'Nothing much,' said Remus, shrugging as he began to wash the dishes while Kassandra dried them. 'Just reminding her that she is not defined by her roots but by her actions and her words. And that she's the best player on the team.'

Kassandra let out a dry laugh. 'Don't need to inflate her ego, Remus.'

Remus shrugged. 'Just telling her the truth.'

Kassandra smiled at him. 'You're a good father, Remus.'

Remus looked at her. He smiled and then turned back to the plate in his hand.

The next morning, Arabella comes to her and tells her that she's going to quit the team.

'What?' asked Kassandra, staring at Arabella. 'Why?'

'Things are not going to get easier,' said Arabella. 'They barely trust me and after yesterday... it's better if I don't play with the team anymore. Things are not going to get easier after yesterday.'

Kassandra agrees and accepts this. The coach doesn't though and is sad to see her go, but Arabella is happier on the way back home. It seems as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders and Kassandra breaths easier knowing that Arabella is going to be just fine.

* * *

She doesn't explain to Arabella where her name comes from or why Kassandra wakes up screaming for her because she's not. She's screaming for her sister and lies to her daughter. She doesn't want to add more to Arabella's messy plate, so she lies and hope that everything goes away and that she would never have to tell her just how messed up she was when she was younger, wanting revenge and hating the world.

Remus agrees with her, not wanting to re-open the past and explain who he was back then or just how his old wounds never quite healed.

So they pretend nothing's wrong, but Kassandra always feels as though she's betraying her sister's memory whenever she looks at her daughters.

* * *

Years go by. They girls are in school and they keep themselves busy with Quidditch, and they're happy. They've worked hard to be happy, all of them, and they deserve it.

The girls grow up looking like her. Arabella has similarities to Sirius. She has his eyes and his temperament every once in a while. She does before she thinks and has a short fuse. She prefers action compared to words. She has his smile and his laugh and Kassandra has to remind herself that Sirius us not in the house and that it's Arabella, her daughter, _their _daughter, not him.

Hope is more or less the same. She looks more like Kassandra than Remus and has the same eyes as him. She's sweet and kind and loving and Kassandra wonders how Hope came from her because she's perfect and she is thankful with how she turned out.

They sit at the table together and Kassandra is thankful that they take after her in looks because she doesn't need a physical reminder of the choices she has made in her life. She already feels it whenever her fingers brush over her wedding ring that hangs around her neck.

* * *

_We'll try to document this light,_

_With cameras to our eyes,_

_In an effort to remember_

_What being mended feels like. _

_We're home sweet home_

**Thank you for reading! Tell me, should I continue with this AU? It shouldn't be too long. I'm planning about 3-5 chapters, if everything goes according to plan. Tell me what you think! **


	2. Part II

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just everything else you don't recognize. I also do not own the song 'I'll Keep You Safe' by Sleeping at Last. Hope you all like this chapter! **

Part II

* * *

_The sound of the branches breaking under your feet_

_The smell of the falling and burning leaves_

_The bitterness of spring_

_And your heart is your masterpiece_

_And I'll keep it safe_

* * *

'Do you have to leave?'

Hope was staring up at Arabella with wide eyes. She looked as though she was close to tears as her lips began to tremble and Kassandra can't help but think about how _her _own sister cried before she boarded the train, and how she wanted to go with Kassandra to Hogwarts.

Arabella smiled kindly at Hope and placed her hand on Hope's shoulder. 'You know I have to.'

A fresh and small stream of tears flew down Hope's face and Arabella hugged her sister close, petting her hair. Kassandra smiled at the image of her daughters.

Arabella was whispering something in Hope's ears. Low enough so that Remus and Kassandra couldn't hear. Hope nodded with each of Arabella's words and when they broke apart, there was a watery smile on Hope's face.

'Take care of Mum and Moony, alright?' said Arabella, twirling Hope's dark hair in between her fingers. 'Keep me updated on Quidditch and… and just watch out, alright?'

Arabella hugged Hope once again, tearing up herself. She kissed the top of Hope's head just as Hope let go of Arabella.

'Take care of yourself,' said Remus, hugging Arabella. 'Work hard and have some fun. Don't stress out over first year exams.'

'You'll have the next seven years to do that,' said Kassandra, smiling as Arabella hugged Remus closer.

Remus kissed the top of her head. They broke apart and Arabella hugged Kassandra.

'Stay safe,' said Kassandra, rubbing Arabella's shoulders. 'Don't go looking for trouble.'

'No promises,' said Arabella into Kassandra's shoulder.

Kassandra smiled. 'I know. I love you, sweetheart.'

'Love you too, Mum,' said Arabella, kissing Kassandra's cheek.

Arabella broke free from her mother's grip and took one last look at the three of them. She lightly brushed her thumb over Hope's cheek before taking a step onto the scarlet train. She turned back one last time, looking at their faces before disappearing out of their sight.

Hope sniffed loudly as Kassandra squeezed her shoulders. She then crouched to her level as Hope's eyes were fixed on the train.

'I'm going to miss her too,' said Kassandra, kissing Hope's watery cheek. 'But she's going to be back soon, you hear me? Ara's gonna come back and we're going to have so much fun, aren't we?'

Hope nodded, though rather half-heartedly.

'She loves you very much,' said Remus, smoothening Hope's hair. 'And she's going to miss you very much.'

'I know,' Hope said quietly.

The train whistled and began to move. Hope stood on her tip-toes until she couldn't see the train any longer.

Kassandra watched as the scarlet train vanished out of her sight. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before they hit her cheeks. She was very happy that her daughter was going to Hogwarts, but she was very sad to see her go. Arabella is her first-born daughter and it's not that easy to let her go. It's not easy to give her up to Hogwarts.

'She'll be fine,' said Remus, patting Kassandra's shoulders. 'She's stronger than she looks.'

'I know that,' said Kassandra, smiling at Remus. 'Let's go home, shall we? We can get some ice cream on the way.'

Hope's face brightened up slightly at the thought of ice cream, but she was still sad that her big sister was gone.

* * *

Hope insisted on getting an extra cone for Arabella. Kassandra and Remus didn't see the point, but Hope insisted and fought them until they finally got a single scoop of chocolate ice cream. The back of the car now has a dark stain while Hope's fingers are sticky due to the melted ice cream she insisted on.

Kassandra frowned as she tried to get rid of the stain, but chuckled later before going to bed. She remembered coming home for Christmas during the Christmas holiday to see a five month old sandwich sitting in the fridge. Hekabe didn't appreciate cleaning up the vomit back then, and Kassandra didn't appreciate Arabella watching her with hopeful eyes when she had to eat that sandwich. But she would do anything for her sister, just like her own girls.

* * *

Hope pushed her eggs around on her plate lazily as her eyes flickered to the window every so often. Kassandra watched her unusually quiet daughter while also watching the window at the corner of her eye. Remus was reading the Prophet, trying not to be unnerved by the quietness and the stillness in the kitchen.

Then an owl quietly tapped on the kitchen window and Hope was the first one to get there. She quickly opened the window, paid the owl in eggs and proceeded to open the letter, disregarding Kassandra and Remus.

Her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the letter before she handed it off to Remus.

'I'm done,' she said as a matter-of-fact.

Remus chuckled as he took the piece of parchment and he began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mum, Moony, and Hope, _

_Hogwarts is huge! It's ginormous! And I'm in Gryffindor, as Andy predicted. The train ride was fine. I sat with Harry Potter –_

'Harry Potter?' exclaimed Kassandra.

Remus's eyes scanned the words multiple times before nodding.

'Harry Potter,' he whispered, astonished.

'Oh,' said Kassandra, covering her mouth with her fingers as her eyes started to tear up. Her best friend's son was now friends with her daughter. They were reunited after so many years apart. 

_' – and Ron Weasley. They are both really nice. I also met Draco Malfoy, which didn't end well. First day here was fine. I tried to keep my head down, but I ended up talking back to Snape and I think I yelled at him. Everything happened really quickly and I lost twenty points for Gryffindor. But before you blame me or yell at me or scold me, he yelled at Harry and treated him unfairly and said that I would turn out like my father. So, not completely my fault… Also, Hagrid, the groundskeeper, is really nice, but not great when it comes to baking, though I did eat some of his rock cakes. _

_Anyway, hope everything's fine back home. Remember to cover the furniture in Hope's room before painting the walls and remember to buy something for Mum's boss since his birthday is coming up soon. And don't forget to mow the lawn. Someone has to do it since I'm not there right now._

_Love you all. Can't wait to see you again. _

_Arabella_

* * *

They get another letter a couple weeks later and Kassandra realizes that her whole life has been leading up to this moment.

Her whole life has been leading up to the moment where Dumbledore writes a letter to her explaining how Arabella, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley fought a twelve-foot mountain troll, got out of it alive to save Hermione Granger's life.

Her whole life has been leading up to the moment where she realizes that Arabella is the first best thing she has done in her life if she is willing to risk her life for her friends. She is willing to lay down everything to save another person. She puts others above herself and she is a better person than Kassandra can ever be.

She writes to Arabella the next day, saying how proud she was and how if she's ever in this sort of situation again, she would knock her head over.

* * *

Remus goes up north to find work and Arabella stays back at Hogwarts for Christmas. Kassandra reads Arabella's words over and over again as she asks for permission to stay back, not wanting to leave her friends alone. Kassandra admires her daughter's loyalty and yearns for her presence. Arabella is her first born and she wants to kiss her cheeks and never let her go.

So she sends Arabella her presents (Puddlemere shirt from Hope, a quilt from Remus and quills from Kassandra) and writes a note wishing her Merry Christmas and that she can't wait to see her again after the end of the semester.

So the house is almost empty but Kassandra wakes up early in the morning to see Hope in the middle of opening her presents with her wide smile and shining eyes and Kassandra holds her close. Hope is all she needs at the moment. Her little girl won't leave her.

* * *

Kassandra get another letter from Hogwarts, this time from Dumbledore explaining everything: the Stone and Voldemort. She didn't know what to do with that information. She really doesn't know and neither does Remus.

So they accept the fact that her daughter is crazy enough to follow Harry Potter to the ends of the world and is willing to stand in-between him and Voldemort. They accept the fact that she's braver than they could ever be and is blindly courageous without thinking about herself first or at all.

They accept this and understand why she was put in Gryffindor without another word, but that doesn't stop Kassandra from being scared. Arabella stood in-between Harry Potter and Voldemort. There is no knowing telling what else she might do. That terrifies Kassandra that Arabella might turn into her in the end.

* * *

'Mum, there she is!' said Hope, tugging on Kassandra's sleeve. 'Look, it's her!'

Hope let go of Kassandra's hand and ran towards Arabella at full speed. She was surrounded by red-heads and was easily spottable. Arabella heard Hope coming a mile away and was able to catch Hope just as they collided. They whispered quietly to each other while Arabella peppered Hope with small kisses in between her words.

Kassandra and Remus slowly walked towards them, smiling as they came closer to the group. Kassandra's heart felt heavy as she looked at a young boy with unruly messy black hair and bright green eyes that just stood out.

'Hello, I'm Molly – _Kassandra_?' said Molly Weasley. Kassandra smiled and nodded towards her old friend. It's been years since Kassandra has seen Molly. Last time must have been at Fabian and Gideon's funeral. It was hard to keep in touch, especially when the twins weren't there.

'Hello, Molly,' Kassandra said softly. She looked very much like her brothers. Her face right now resembled them strongly. She was shocked and that shock soon turned to a soft smile.

'How have you been?' asked Molly. 'You haven't been over in such a long time.'

'It's – it's been difficult,' said Kassandra. 'Are these your kids?'

'Oh, yes!' said Molly and she soon jumped into action, gathering her kids. 'This is Ginny, Ron's over there, and Fred and George.'

Ginny was a sweet little thing, older than Hope, with a nice smile and short hair that was the same shade as Molly's. Fred and George stood tall like weeds with Molly's cheekbones and eyes, while Ron was the one that resembled the Prewetts' strongly. He had Arthur's eyes, but he was the spitting image of Fabian and Gideon, down to the last freckle.

'Are you all friends with Ara?' asked Hope. She and Arabella finally let go of each other and she was staring intently at everyone with an eager smile, waiting for information.

'Yes,' said Arabella, patting Hope's shoulder. 'That's also Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.'

Kassandra smiled politely at the bushy haired girl, but she couldn't take her eyes off Harry Potter. Remus was also looking at him until Arabella continued talking.

'Well, this is Hope, my little sister,' said Arabella, gesturing towards Hope. 'And my mum and my godfather.'

'It's nice to meet you all,' said Kassandra, smiling at them. 'You too, Harry. You… you look exactly like your father, but you have…'

Kassandra choked on her words and Remus finished her sentence for her.

'You have your mother's eyes,' said Remus and Kassandra nodded. Her throat closed up on her as she thought about her friend, her best friend, her other sister.

'You – you knew my parents?' asked Harry.

'We did,' said Remus. 'We were friends at Hogwarts.'

'Ready, are you?'

Kassandra turned to see a purple-faced, mustached, furious man looking at Harry. Behind him stood a skinny woman and a bulgy child that resembled the man. Kassandra spotted Petunia Evans at once and these two must be her husband and child. She couldn't remember their names for the life of her.

'You must be Harry's family!' said Mrs Weasley.

'In a manner of speaking,' said the fat man. 'Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day.' He walked away and Kassandra caught Petunia's own eyes.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at Kassandra in confusion before they grew wide with realization. She and Lily had similar features, but different eye and hair colour. Kassandra gave her a short nod of her head but Petunia just walked away, following her husband.

'See you over the summer, then,' said Harry to Arabella, Ron and Hermione.

'Hope you have – er – a good holiday,' said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Petunia and her husband.

'Oh, I will,' said Harry, grinning. '_They _don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer.'

Kassandra and Remus chuckled as Harry walked away with the remainder of his family. After a few minutes as they said good bye to the Weasleys and Hermione Granger, Kassandra couldn't help but imagine Lily and James. Lily wouldn't stop kissing his checks, claiming with longing in her voice that it was so good to see him, while James would be yelling at the top of his voice that his son was the youngest Seeker in a century.

And Sirius would pick Arabella up in his arms and swing her around while they laughed and –

Kassandra shook her head as Arabella grabbed her suitcase and began to drag it along with her.

'Did you have a good time at Hogwarts?' Remus asked Arabella as they walked out of the train station.

'It was fine,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Not much happened…'

Hope let out a loud and short laugh as Kassandra rolled her eyes.

* * *

Arabella put all her things from her suitcase back in her drawers, where they belong. Kassandra watched her for a moment from the door before entering.

'Why don't you finish that tomorrow?' Kassandra said softly. 'You should go to sleep. Hope'll help you tomorrow.'

Arabella smiled. 'I was planning on making her finish this for me anyway.'

'Ara,' said Kassandra sternly.

Arabella laughed as she got under her covers. Kassandra sat on the edge and smoothed the covers before just looking at her daughter.

'Was your first year good?' asked Kassandra.

'It was fine,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Dumbledore told you what happened. Nothing else to say.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Kassandra.

'Not really. I'm fine. Really, I am fine, Mum.'

'Are you sure?' asked Kassandra. 'Well, if you ever need to talk about it…?'

Arabella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. 'Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Moony?'

Kassandra nodded and Arabella began to tell her side of the story. The Devil's Snare, the flying keys, Ron sacrificing himself, Hermione figuring out the riddle, Harry and her facing Voldemort –

'You faced Voldemort?' exclaimed Kassandra.

Arabella shushed her at once and normally Kassandra wouldn't take that from her daughter, but the idea of Arabella facing Voldemort made her lose all her sense.

'Yes, I faced Voldemort,' snapped Arabella in a low voice. Her eyes were darting to the door, but nobody passed by and there were no sounds of Remus or Hope coming to them. 'Not the greatest feeling in the world, but I faced him and tried to make sure he didn't hurt Harry. Needless to say, I failed and Harry ended up on the hospital wing bed beside me. So it doesn't matter…'

'Doesn't matter?' repeated Kassandra. 'Of course it matter! All of this matters. You stood in between Voldemort and Harry and you can't just say that it doesn't matter, Arabella.'

'But it doesn't,' gritted Arabella. She was pissed mad and her jaws were set. Kassandra knew, judging by that face, it was better not to push her boundaries. Arabella laid back down forcefully, turned so that her back was facing Kassandra and covered her face with her blanket.

Kassandra knew that there was no point fighting Arabella. She is unmovable and stubborn to the bone, and as much as she doesn't want to say this out loud, she doesn't want to talk about her oldest daughter facing Voldemort.

She doesn't want to talk about it because it will bring up buried memories when she faced him herself for months. Arabella is too much like her, she doesn't need a reminder of how history is slowly repeating itself.

* * *

Arabella goes to stay at the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer after a month and a hurts a little that she'd rather spend time with them instead of her own family. But then Kassandra remembers how much she would rather spend time with Lily or Remus instead of Hekabe or Abel.

She pushes too hard. She wants Arabella to open up to her, so Arabella pushes back. Kassandra can't blame her. She was just like that when she was around her daughter's age.

So she sends Arabella off with a hug and a kiss and wishes her luck at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Kassandra Anastas, _

_I am writing to inform you that your daughter, Arabella Black, and her two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, flew a car to Hogwarts tonight. They had missed the train ride to Hogwarts and had taken the liberty to fly to school instead of sending us an owl. What's more is that they crashed into the Whomping Willow. We have not been able to find their car and the children are save, but they are being punished as I write to you. Please have a talk with your daughter as this is a very serious matter as it deals with the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Kassandra's eyes bulged out as she read the letter and soon she began her own letter to Arabella herself and she quietly fumed.

* * *

Arabella was slightly exhausted. Hermione was giving her the cold shoulder this morning and then, to her usual luck, Shay came to her, carrying four letters.

She groaned, took the letters from his legs and stroked him before he went off. She reached out for the first one. It was from her mother.

_Arabella Black, _

_What the bloody hell were you thinking? I ought to take you back home right now for what you have done, which is just plain stupid. Did I bring you up like this? I'm surprised you're not expelled! You could have died, you could have been seen! You are never going to do that again, do you understand me? If you so much as breathe without permission, I swear to all the Gods above, you will pay. Do you understand? _

_Kassandra. _

'Bloody hell,' whispered Arabella. She was slightly scared of her mum. She re-read the letter again and figured she'd move on to the next one. It was making her feel sick. The next letter was from Hope.

_Ara, _

_Did you really fly a car to Hogwarts? Don't tell Mum, but that's so wicked. She told Dad and Andromeda, so they might send a letter to you as well. They still love you, don't worry about that, but they're mad at you. So nothing new. Anyway, did you make an entrance? Did you see the countryside? Are you safe? Can you take me next time? I promise I'll be quiet! _

Arabella smiled. She loves her sister, but there was no way in hell she was ever take her on something like this every again.

* * *

Months flew by and Kassandra heard about the Heir of Slytherin and Arabella didn't want to come back home for Christmas once again. She wasn't too sad, really, but she did sense that their relationship was strained. It wasn't the same anymore. Arabella was slowly drifting apart from her.

Every time she wrote back home, she would address her last and wrote more to Remus or Hope. She had an idea that maybe, just maybe, Arabella blamed her for the fact that her true father is in Azkaban. Going to Hogwarts means that she is surrounded by people who know who her father is, and in turn, Arabella will grow distant from her. She hates Sirius Black and Kassandra can't change Arabella's feelings in that.

But she will always have Hope who would now stay up with her and talk to her about things that she would normally talk about with Arabella.

* * *

Kassandra waited patiently on the platform for the train to arrive back. Arabella was due any minute now. She was there alone without Remus or Hope. They were setting dinner back home with the Tonks and Mad-Eye there as well.

Then Arabella appeared with a cast around her arm and a crooked smile. She hugged Kassandra tightly and said goodbye to the Weasleys.

'How's your arm?' Kassandra asked as they walked behind the train station.

'Fine,' said Arabella simply. Kassandra took hold of her good arm and Apparate them to their house.

They were standing in front of their cottage in Godric's Hollow and Kassandra led Arabella to the side. They needed to talk.

'How are you?' Kassandra asked as they sat down on some lawn chairs.

'I'm fine,' said Arabella simply.

'Do –' Kassandra didn't want to badger her into talking, but it was something that had to be done. Arabella needed to talk about it. Kassandra had to know what happed to her daughter. She had to know. 'Do you want to talk about what happened down in the Chamber?'

'No,' said Arabella, shaking her head. 'I don't.'

Arabella stood up and waked into the house. Kassandra didn't know what to do. There was no manual when it came to being a mother. Remus was a natural at being a father, being a parent. He picked up the slack when Kassandra couldn't. She envied him. She really did.

* * *

Kassandra remembered where she was when the Aurors told her that her parents were dead, when Lily and James were murdered, when Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

She was standing in her living room, shocked and still. Her whole world came crashing down with the deaths of her parents and her best friends.

Now, as Kingsley Shacklebolt stands in her living room with Mad-Eye, telling her of Sirius escaping Azkaban, she couldn't help but realize that she was standing in the same spot, just a different house.

'What?!' shouted Remus. Arabella's mouth was open and her eye popping out. Hope squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand. 'How did this happen?' continued Remus.

'We don't know,' said Kingsley. 'This is the first time it has happened. The thing is, during his last few weeks in Azkaban, he's been saying, "They're at Hogwarts. They're at Hogwarts," in his sleep.'

Kingsley looked at Arabella as he said that. Hope looked at Arabella as well, fearful for her big sister. Remus glanced at Arabella before looking at the ground firmly.

'You think he's coming for me?' Arabella asked, disbelief in her voice.

'It's a possibility. You are his daughter.'

Arabella then looked at Kassandra and Kassandra saw the little girl she used to hug when she had nightmares.

'What now?' asked Kassandra, looking at Kingsley.

'There's going to be some security at Hogwarts. I've talked to Albus Dumbledore in the morning about this and he agreed to it. We'll have some Aurors come around here occasionally just in case he decides to show up.'

'Excuse me?' said Kassandra, clenching her fists.

Kingsley looked apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Kassandra, but we have to. It's for your own good. Given your history with Black, the Ministry has decided that it would be best to have Aurors come around the house and check up on you every once in a while.'

'So, you don't think I can take care of my own children? That if Sirius shows up, I would run into his arms and let him harm my own kids? Do you think so little of me, Kingsley, that I would put my kids in harm's way?'

'You know I don't think of you that way, Kassandra,' said Kingsley, 'but the Ministry has decided that for security purposes, this would be the best.'

Kassandra scowled at him, but to be honest, she wasn't mad at him. She was mad at Sirius and she was mad that she couldn't even call him anything else but by his last name. She hoped that, at least, every time she said his name, she didn't sound like a pathetic woman who longed for lost love. She just… she just wanted things to be normal.

* * *

Kassandra was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I wanna go home,' she whispered to no one. 'I wanna go home, I want my father, I want my mother, I want my little baby sister. I wanna go home, I just want to go home.'

She didn't realize she was crying when she took her pillow and screamed into it.

* * *

Dementors and Bogarts. The letter came from Remus a week after they left for Hogwarts. Fainting and running away to the Forbidden Forest. She wanted her daughter to be safe, but this year was going to be tough for her. It was tough on Kassandra as everyone at work was treating her differently and it was tough for Hope as she lost some of her friends around Godric's Hollow.

Hope was nervous every time they walked out of the house and Kassandra thought it would be better if maybe she stayed with Remus for the weekend. She could go see Arabella and get her mind off the problems at home.

So Kassandra sent Hope to Hogwarts with a kiss on the forehead. She was very excited to spend the weekend with Remus and Kassandra needed a break. Work was hell and the security around the house was starting to really get to her. She couldn't stand the smirk the green boys were wearing. She could knock them out with a single spell but refrained herself from doing so.

God, she hated them all, but she hated herself the most.

Kassandra took a shower after sending Hope to her father's and she noticed that something was off. Years of being an Auror taught her to trust her instincts, and she felt that something was wrong. There was a certain smell in the air, it was subtle but it was there, and it felt as though someone was in her room, watching her.

She wasn't dressed. She was in a towel with her hair wet. Her wand was on her bedside table and she quickly grabbed for it. Instantly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with their own. Her wand went flying on the floor and Kassandra bite down on it instantly.

The person let out a cry of pain as Kassandra also elbowed him or her in the groin. She went searching for her wand and when she found it, she spun around on her heels and pointed it at the intruder as she held her towel up.

Her muscles relaxed when she saw Sirius Black lying on the floor, groaning with pain.

'Bloody hell, Kas,' he whispered as he tried to get up, when he did, he turned towards Kassandra.

He looked old. Aged. Worn out. She used to love his thick, shiny hair, and now it's worn out and unkempt. His once lively grey eyes were now hollow and dark. She couldn't believe that she was once in love with the man standing in front of her. He looked like a shell of a once handsome man.

And Kassandra hated him, or at least she thought she did. She wanted to hurt him, to strike him for all the pain he has caused her and Arabella. Without knowing what she was doing, she dropped her wand and, suddenly, struck him, hard. His head snapped to the side as Kassandra punched his chest, his arm and kneed him.

'How could you!' shrieked Kassandra as Sirius tried to cover himself. He tried to block off her attacks but then Kassandra reached for her wand once again and kicked Sirius. Once she had a good hold of her wand, she held it against Sirius's throat.

She thought she would be capable of harming him, of doing serious damage, but once looking him straight in the eye, this close, she couldn't. She saw something of Arabella in him. He was… scared and nervous, terrified and shocked. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek and a little bit of blood from his nose.

'Are you going to kill me, Kas?' he whispered.

'Don't call me that,' Kassandra said instantly. Her voice was shaking slightly, but her hands were steady. 'Lily and James are dead because of you.'

'I don't deny it,' Sirius said quietly and he laid his hands on her thighs. Kassandra's muscles tensed up. 'But you have to hear the whole story.'

'What story?' exclaimed Kassandra. 'You betrayed them! You betrayed your own daughter! You betrayed me! You… you left me alone, Sirius. You left me… _You left me_,' she whispered.

Sirius's face softened and she saw his old self once again for a short time.

'Please, you have to listen to me, Kas,' Sirius pleaded. 'You have to believe me, I didn't do it. You know I would never betray James and Lily like that – he was my best friend! Please, you have to listen to me!'

'You didn't betray them? Then who did?' asked Kassandra, digging the wand further in his skin.

'I will, if you let me up,' said Sirius.

Kassandra scoffed.

'I have a newspaper tucked into my pocket. It has all the proof you need. Please, let me show you.'

Kassandra wasn't so sure if she believed him but she was curious and she hated that. Slowly, she got off him, but she still had her wand pointed at his chest. Sirius stood up and then took out a crumpled piece of paper out. He smoothened it flat and held it out for Kassandra.

It was a photo of the Weasleys that had appeared in the Daily Prophet during the summer.

Kassandra's eyebrows were in a frown. 'I don't understand…'

'Look at the boy with the rat on his shoulder,' said Sirius, his voice pleading with her. 'Look at the rat closely…'

Kassandra didn't know what the big deal was about the… _oh, oh my_… the rat was missing a toe…

'I knew him at once,' said Sirius. 'Fudge came to inspect Azkaban during the summer and he gave me his paper. I knew it was him. I saw him transform more times than I could count…'

'Peter cut his finger off himself?' whispered Kassandra, looking up at Sirius. Her wand was lowered as she focused on the picture. The Weasleys looked so happy and Ron had no idea who was on his shoulders…

'Just before he transformed,' said Sirius. 'When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed James and Lily. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself and sped down into the sewer with the other rats.'

'But… but you were the Secret-Keeper,' said Kassandra, looking up at him with her fingers tightening around her wand.

'I…' he choked. 'I persuaded James and Lily to change to Peter at the last moment. I told them to use him as a Secret-Keeper instead of me. I… I couldn't tell you… You would have been in danger and the… the night they died, I arranged to check up on Peter, to make sure he was safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he was gone. There was something wrong, I could sense it. I set out for James and Lily's straight away and when I saw their house ruined and… and their bodies… I realized what I did…'

Sirius's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He didn't curl up in a ball and cry. He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her support. He needed someone – no, he needed her to be there for him, and she, in turn, needed him.

She sunk down beside him and held his face in the palm of her hands.

'Please believe me,' he whispered. 'I… I need you to believe me… I need you with me… I need you… I love you, Kas, I always have…'

Kassandra nearly flinched from his words. 'Shut up, just shut up… You lied to me, you left me and Arabella and Remus alone… Things have changed since you've been gone.'

'I know,' said Sirius, clenching his jaws. 'I know about you and Remus and… and your other daughter.' He shifted his stance slightly. 'But you can't look me in the eyes and tell me you don't… Don't you wish everything went back to the way it was?'

'You can't focus on that right now,' Kassandra reminded him. 'You have to… you have to go… you have to figure out what to do, Sirius, because I have no clue. You just have to clear your name and…'

Her voice trailed off and Sirius said, 'And what?'

Kassandra looked him in the eye, 'And then you can come home.'

* * *

Kassandra changed into her clothes and she quickly heated up some left over soup for Sirius, who was taking a shower. She brought the bowl upstairs and handed him some of Remus's clothes.

Sirius muttered a word of thanks as he changed in the washroom. He came out with his hands running through his hair, nervous like a little school boy. Kassandra was nervous as well.

'Um… you can stay here for the night,' said Kassandra. 'I'll go sleep in Remus's room for the night. I – I think it would be better this way.'

Sirius nodded, though it did not look as though he agreed. Kassandra quietly slipped out of her own room and went into Remus's.

She laid on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Sirius… Peter… _Arabella_… She couldn't believe this was happening…. She was getting her family back, right?

There was a small knock on the door and Kassandra turned to see the clock. It was two in the morning. She was think for more than three hours about the whole ordeal.

'Come in,' said Kassandra softly and Sirius did so.

'Can I stay with you tonight?' asked Sirius. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Kassandra got up from her bed and looked at him properly. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, I just… I just miss you,' said Sirius.

And then he walked closer to her and sat down beside her. Kassandra looked at him, nearly in wonderment.

'You're staring,' whispered Sirius.

'I know,' whispered Kassandra.

She quickly looked away and laid back on her bed as Sirius followed suit.

'I can't… I can't believe you're back.' Kassandra turned on her side to face him. 'I just… it all seems like an old dream.'

'Did you… did you miss me?' Sirius hesitated.

Kassandra told him the truth. 'Every day and every time I looked at Arabella.'

Sirius's eye turned somber at the mention of his daughter. 'How is she?'

Kassandra smiled. 'She's… she is amazing. You'll love her. She reminds me of you sometimes, and then sometimes she's like me and then she's just… herself. She's amazing.'

Sirius turned sad and then he got up and fisted his hair.

'Goddamn it!' he screamed. 'Goddamn it all to hell! Fuck you, Peter! Fuck you, you traitorous bastard!'

'Sirius!' said Kassandra, trying to reach out for him, but then he got up, picked up the lamp beside Remus's bed and smashed it against the wall.

'It's not fair!' screamed Sirius. 'It's not fair!' He punched the wall a couple times before leaning against it. He was breathing heavily as he slowly calmed down. Kassandra just sat on the bed, waiting for him to vent. He needed this.

'All those years in Azkaban…' said Sirius, looking at her. 'I could have… we could have had a life. When we were married, I had a future planned out in my head. Lots of kids running around, big house, us growing old together. I loved you so much back then and I still do. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you in my arms every night and wake up with you beside me. I wanted to see Arabella grow up to be the person she is today. I wanted to have more kids with you. The daughter you have with Remus… she could have been ours.'

'But she's not,' whispered Kassandra. 'We've… we've made our choices, Sirius, and I don't regret any of it. If I did, I wouldn't have Hope.'

'Hope?' whispered Sirius, confused.

'Hope,' said Kassandra. 'I love her with all my heart, Sirius. I don't regret her or the fact that she's Remus's daughter.'

'But we could have a life together,' said Sirius as he came closer and knelt in front of her. 'We could still do it. You and me, Kas, just like we always wanted. Don't you remember?'

Kassandra shook her head. She was trying her hardest not to cry right now and was having a difficult time. 'Sirius, don't… don't focus on this right now. Focus on clearing your name. Do that and maybe we can think about the future.'

She was crying. She did realize this. Sirius cupped her face and she didn't move away from him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and she could feel his breath. Her eyes flickered towards his and slowly, Sirius kissed her. Softly, carefully.

It's been so many years since she's been held like this. She should have said no. She should have told him to go away. But it's been so long and his touches were just as they had always been. She felt young again and alive and weak.

* * *

_Hold out your hand_

_Can you feel the weight of it_

_The whole world at your fingertips_

_Don't be, don't be afraid_

_Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

_But I promise you I'll keep you safe_

**Thank you for reading! Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think. More on the whole Kassandra, Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Hope family coming soon. **


End file.
